Rangers! Hooah!
by Twilightboy
Summary: When Captain Jennifer Ramirez is captured on a recon mission with her team, Ranger captain Andrew Malone is sent to rescue her. but with a massive air strike on the way, can he save her in time? and will there feelings endanger the mission? possible lemon
1. Ambush!

Captain Jennifer Ramirez  
Behind GLA Lines  
13:00 Hours

The 5 man squad slowly panned out and cautiously stepped through the rocky terrain. They were here on a recon mission. A Fuel Air Bomb was to be dropped at the GLA base near here in a few hours. But first, Ramirez and her team had to make sure there were no anti air emplacements on site first though. The team demolitionist, a whiny ass hole from Brooklyn, New york named Shujumi, swore out loud. "Dammit boss, when are we gonna' take a break, I'm sick of dragging my ass across these rocks!" the team sniper, a tall thin man by the name of Raj replied exasperated, "Don't you ever get tired of bitchin' Shujumi?" Shujumi spat onto the ground and replied, "Don't you fucks ever get tired of ball bustin' recon duty?" Raj shrugged. "Can it you two, focus on the mission." Jennifer snapped. Why did she have to get that whiny little shit? The SAW gunner, a burly Cajun from N'orleans held up a hand. "We're here." He reported. The others scurried up to peer down over the small ledge at the GLA base. The Grenadier, a kid from New Jersey with an annoying accent and nasal voice cussed. His name was Diego. "Big frickin' place cap." He commented. Jennifer nodded and clicked the radio headset, brushing a long lock of blonde hair of her ear as she did so. "Command, this is Fox Actual. We have visual on the GLA Base, they don't seem to have any anti air batteries. Permission to take a closer look?" there was a pause, a hiss of static, and then the voice of their commander, Colonel Lynch came on. "Affirmative Fox, get visual confirmation of the all clear then get the hell out." Jennifer confirmed the order was received and the team slowly climbed down the ledge and rocky slope. Once on the ground they carefully swept left and right, slowly sneaking towards the base. Jennifer drew a large Ka-Bar knife and snuck up to the lone guard at the rear. She clasped a hand over his mouth and slit his throat open. She watched the body crumple to the ground and motioned for the others to follow her. They rounded a corner a paused. A large group of Radar Vans and Quad Cannons. Shujumi swore quietly, "want me to blast 'em cap?" Ramirez nodded and motioned for sniper cover. She and Shujumi quickly began affixing C-4 charges to the batteries. Shujumi set the timers for 30 minutes and motioned for the team to go. There was quiet hiss as Raj fired his silenced M-14, striking a terrorist in the face. Jennifer nodded a thank you as the team turned to leave. "Hang on, I saw an ammo dump over there. I'll be right back." Shujumi said. "Shujumi get back here!" ordered Jennifer; he was already half way there. "Dammit. Raj, give us covering fire." Jennifer and Diego took off after him. They caught up to him as he was setting the timer on the charges. "Fuck Shujumi! You're gonna get us killed!" complained Diego. He shrugged wordlessly. "Whatever, let's get the fuck out of dodge!" Jennifer said. "Hooah boss." Shujumi replied. The team turned to leave but there was a sudden loud shrill whine. The alarm going off. There was a loud crack and Diego flew onto the ground. "SNIPERS!" Ramirez dragged him behind a concrete wall. "Raj! Covering fire!" there were several hisses and a sniper on a nearby rooftop collapsed. The SAW began to roar as the Cajun gunner, bill, opened fire. An RPG slammed into the ground nearby and threw Shujumi into the air, disappearing in a cloud of dust. A dozen or so gunmen came charging toward the team's surviving members. Jennifer raised her M-16 and fired at the gunmen, dropping three. There was a loud THUNK and an M203 grenade landed in the crowd. They wouldn't last long like this…..


	2. Fire in the Hole!

Cont.

Ramirez fired off another several rounds at the approaching horde, dropping a few. The torrent of AK rounds ripped into the grenadier, killing him. The radio was going wild but Jennifer was too busy firing to answer. She jerked the trigger, click. Empty. She discarded the M-16 and drew her M-9. Smoke surrounded her, she couldn't see a thing. Several tall images emerged from the smoke, their AKs gleaming in the sun. Jennifer jerked the trigger repeatedly, putting lead downrange at the group of men. There were a few grunts and screams. There was a click. Jennifer ejected the empty magazine and slid in a new one. She continued to fire. The mob kept back slightly, until one gutsy officer emerged. He strode toward her like a wolf stalking its prey. Jennifer raised the gun and jerked the trigger. Click. Click. A fist slammed into her jaw and everything went black.

Jennifer Ramirez: POW  
Brian Shujumi: KIA  
Ralph Diego: KIA  
Raj Singh: KIA  
Bill Fontaine: POW 

US Army Firebase Phoenix  
3 hours later  
Captain Andrew Malone

Captain Malone stood tall and imposing, a good 6 feet, 3 inches. He had dark brown hair kept short, but not quite in a crew cut. He was very muscular, and looked dangerous yet friendly at the same time. When he smiled it looked like a bare of teeth or a welcoming grin, depending on who he smiled at. "Come on boys. Lynch has a job for us." The other rangers hopped up and followed him outside. They were all using call signs at the moment, the SAW gunner, Grizzly. The sniper, Hawkeye. The grenadier, Fury. The demolitionist, werewolf. And Finally, Captain Andrew "Ghost" Malone. They stepped into General Lynch's office. "Sir, reporting for orders." They all saluted robotically. "At ease rangers. A recon squad just went missing a few hours ago. I managed to call of the Fuel Air Bombing in hopes that they're still alive. Those GLA bastards ambushed 'em, we need you to go in and find them, if they're not alive, report back and watch the fireworks. Colonel Mitchell will brief you further." He stepped aside so the colonel could brief the men. An hour later they were ready to go. Malone slung his M-4 with foregrip and red dot and climbed aboard the UH-60. The others hopped in quickly too, nodding to the door gunners. Malone slammed the door shut and the chopper slowly lifted up and into the air. It roared low and fast across the ground.

A few hours later.  
The chopper gently touched down. The doors slid open and the rangers leapt out. Ramirez motioned for them to pan out and search the area. They slowly crept toward the base, carefully sneaking past guards and gun towers. Malone paused, examining a shell casing. "It's 9mm. same round as a Beretta M-9." He reported. The team looked around, examining the blood trails and shell casings. Hawkeye examined some blood and drag marks on the sand. "They took them over there," he said, pointing at a small prison like building. "There must be survivors. I'll call it in." began grizzly, reaching for his headset. "hold it, we don't know they're alive, besides. We need to maintain radio silence if possible. Let's check it out. First, Hawkeye, take the towers down." The sniper nodded and moved off. Werewolf moved ahead to scout for guards. He reported back a moment later. "Ghost, the last guys in here managed to take down their AA defenses, brass won't hold off the strike much longer if they know that." Ghost nodded. "Then brass won't find out, will they? Because, we never saw the wreckage until we began Exfil. Hooah?" "Hooah." Hawkeye tapped Ghost Malone on the shoulder. He pointed at the now seemingly vacant towers. Malone grinned and pointed at the prison. The team moved forward silently, hawkeye paused to shoot down a guard. The team stacked up by the door and affixed a breaching charge. 3…2…1.

BOOM!


	3. Rescued

Cont

The Door exploded inwards, crushing the terrorist guarding the door. The Rangers quickly entered, sweeping left and right. Ghost quickly double tapped a guard while Hawkeye grappled with another. The guard managed to get Hawkeye in a headlock, but was quickly beaten down by Fury. Grizzly hefted the SAW and sprayed rounds down the corridor, striking three gunmen. The team swept through each room, finding nothing. Ghost rounded the corner and leapt back as a .50AE round whizzed past. A fat hairy man with a blood stained undershirt, stood at the entrance to a cell, firing a Desert Eagle at the Rangers. He retreated into the cell and the rangers began moving towards him again. The man came back out, this time with a hostage. a large man, wearing his undershirt and military issue cargo pants stood in front of the man. "Come any closer and he dies." The man with the gun said. The hostage was clearly a US Soldier. Malone swore and looked at Hawkeye. there was a hiss and the gunman collapsed. Dead. The hostage retrieved the Desert Eagle and some spare ammo. "I'm Seargent Bill Fontaine." Ghost nodded. "I'm Ghost, Army Rangers. where's the rest of your squad?" Bill paused a moment. "All dead, except for me and Captain Ramirez. They've got her in that cell down the hall." Ghost nodded, the team stacked up by the door, listening to frightened shouts in a foreign language coming from inside. Ghost kicked in the door and entered, his men behind him. In a milisecond he noticed several things simultaneously. A woman with the most beautiful blonde hair he'd ever seen was tied up in the corner. The guards with AKs stood in various different corners, a shocked look on their faces. things seemed to go in slow motion as Ghost fired and struck the guard nearest to him in the head. he ducked as the other fired a round over his head. Ghost gripped the man's wrist, keeping his arm extended, then, he spun the man in circles until he finally tripped and fell onto the floor, the gun coming from his grip. Ghost, without missing a beat fired the AK once, killing the man instantly. he discarded the weapon and looked back up to see Fontaine beating the final guard to death. Bill kicked the man into the wall and blew off his head. Ghost sliced the woman's restraints and hoisted her up, handing her an AKM. she thanked him. "I'm captain Ramirez, thank you." ghost just nodded. "We're not out of here yet, let's get. The whole base is on alert." The Team Demolitionist set up a few bricks of C-4 and gave the thumbs up signal. The Team kicked open the rear exit and sprinted out, just as a dozen more gunmen were entering through the front.  
The demolitionist clicked his detonator and the prison errupted in flame, blasting chunks of concrete everywhere. dirt flew up behind them as a Technical's .50 Cal opened up. the team slid to a halt behind a scorpian tank. rounds pinged off the hull. "Command, this is Ghost Actual. We have Fox Team but we're pinned down inside the base! requesting Air Support and Extraction Force ASAP! over." Ghost raised his M-4 and fired several times, killing an RPG trooper. the radio crackled. "Roger that Ghost Actual. Lightning Squadron and Wolf Platoon are inbound. sit tight, We're diverting men from a convoy nearby. Over." Malone swore out loud, they needed men now!  
Ramirez popped up and sprayed the AK at the approaching mob of gunmen. a grenade landed nearby. Fontaine picked it up and hurled it back. the Grenade detonated in midair, showering shrapnel down on the gunmen. Grizzly propped up his M-249 and fired into the crowd, blowing away men in the dozens.

15 minutes later

a pair of tanks slowly rounded the corner, firing their coaxial MGs at the team. Grizzly ducked as a shower of lead hit their tank. "MOVE!" Hawkeye screamed. They all jumped up and sprinted toward a nearby building just as twin shells impacted the scorpion they were using for cover. "We won't last much longer!" ghost shouted over the gunfire. There was roar in the distance, getting closer. the quartet of F-35s zipped in, fast and low, and released a group of cluster bombs. obliterating the tanks and men. Fury loaded a red smoke round into his M-203 and launched itinto a small clearing 30 yards away. The roar became quieter as the planes flew off, replaced by a loud drone of Helicopter engines. twin CH-47s hovered over the clearing. a dozen Rangers rapelled out of the first while the second turned to fire its grenade launcher. As the rangers filed in to Ghost's position, fifty or more terrorist came charging forward. The loud crackle of M-16s and M-249s drowned out the helicopter engines. Ghost's eyes watered from the smoke. "Let's get!" he lurched to his feet, keeping his head low. the others followed him to the now landing CH-47s. The Ranger extraction team fired while backing away. Ghost and his team ran up the ramp aboard the second CH-47. it was empty save for the two gunners. the ramp closed just as the Rangers reached their bird. the F-35s swooped in for another pass, dropping their last Cluster bombs. the helicopters lurched up and forward. barreling toward Firebase Phoenix like Bats out of Hell. Captain Malone couldn't take his eyes off Captain Ramirez. He was exhausted and could still feel adrenaline pumping through his veins. he extended a hand. "I'm Captain Andrew Malone." Ramirez shook it. "Jennifer Ramirez." 


End file.
